


Good as New

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [53]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adilyn wants Jessica to feed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good as New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/gifts).



> Takes place during "Death is Not the End," with spoilers up through that episode.

Jessica was curled up in a ball on her bed, the wound in her shoulder still not healed, when Adilyn walked through her bedroom door. “What are you doing here?” asked the vampire, surprised to see the Halfling.

“James called me” said Adilyn, sitting down on the bed next to Jessica. “He said you aren’t feeding and you aren’t healing.”

“I’m fine” said Jessica, trying to ignore how good Adilyn smelled to her.

“Is this about what happened with my sisters?” asked Adilyn quietly.

“How can I trust myself to feed after the way I acted?” asked Jessica. “I killed them. I nearly killed you!”

“And I’ve forgiven you” said Adilyn. “Now you need to forgive yourself.”

“How?” asked Jessica.

“You promised to protect me” said Adilyn. “To do that, you need to stop punishing yourself and keep yourself at full strength.”

Jessica sighed. “I guess you’re right” she said.

“Good” said Adilyn. “Now it’s time for you to feed.” She held out her arm.

Jessica hesitated a moment before her fangs extended. Then she sank her fangs into Adilyn and began to drink.

Adilyn tasted better than Jessica remembered. Drinking her blood was like swallowing liquid sunshine.

Slowly, the redhead’s thirst was satisfied and the bullet wound in her shoulder closed. Although she could have drained the Halfling dry, she willed herself to stop when she felt her hunger subside. Biting down on her tongue, she licked Adilyn’s puncture wounds. They closed almost instantly.

Jessica smiled. “Good as new.”


End file.
